


Still in a Dream

by ocelot_core



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Coma, M/M, Pining, Psychic Ocelot, nine year gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocelot_core/pseuds/ocelot_core
Summary: WISH 54: The reason Ocelot is so certain BB is going to wake up from his coma is that he's actually inherited some of his father's medium abilities and is able to in some way view or communicate with BB's (trapped?) spirit
Relationships: Big Boss/Ocelot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: 2019 Xmas Supply Drop!





	Still in a Dream

He’ll wake up. 

(Adam can feel it in his bones, knows you’re still in there for reasons he can’t explain. He can feel you trying in a body that won’t cooperate. He can feel it like he feels the weight of everyone he’s killed hanging onto him, onto both of them. Like he can feel his mother and her disapproval at everything he’s done, for you and for himself, and at everything you’ve worked for too.)

He’ll wake up.

Until then, Ocelot will keep an eye on Miller; help him build the army John will need when he finally does convince his body to move. He’ll kill and interrogate and blend seamlessly in just like he’s always done, and not feel a thing for any of it. He’ll betray anyone for his own ends, which are Miller’s ends for now, and convince them it was for their benefit, just like he’s always done.

(And Adam will feel the disappointment of another mother, one who wished for peace and got a warmonger, and the weight will get heavier with every act done in your name.)

He’ll visit, of course. Bring news from Eva, and from himself, and her flowers because what else could he bring to brighten the lifeless hospital room. He’ll program the phantom, bring him cassette recordings of mission reports, war stories, anything about you, John, to make him in your image because that is what you’ll need when the time comes. Ocelot will sit by your bedside like a mourning widow for as long as he can, then leave without looking back.

(Adam will reach out to you, as much as he can. He can feel you trapped in there and how much it hurts. He can see the damage it’s doing to you and knows you won’t be quite the same when you wake up. He’ll follow you anyway, of course. 

He can feel the phantom too, just as trapped but far more docile. Between the drugs and the hypnotic recordings he won’t even think to fight it until it’s suggested to him. And when it is, Adam will follow him until he remembers not to.)

Ocelot tells Miller, eventually. They sit at a fire in Diamond Dogs’ newest base, two bottles of vodka and four packs of cigarettes into stories about you. He tells him that you’re alive, that you’re in a coma, but that you will wake up. (Adam pushes that last point, because it’s the truest thing he’s ever said.) Miller believes him, of course. He doesn’t know any better. He asks where you are, and how Ocelot knows you’ll wake up, and he gets a look in return that stops him asking questions. He drinks some more, and Ocelot offers him another cigarette.

(Adam reaches out, across the continents, but you’re too far away. He can feel the echo of you where his heart should be, and knows that you will wake up.)

**Author's Note:**

> Read Enemy of my Enemy it's great.


End file.
